


pink

by forochel



Series: abo!jjp [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, First Time, Intersex, M/M, Omega Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, filthy fucking nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forochel/pseuds/forochel
Summary: they fuck! for the first time!!! but they've known each other for so long it's like, BOOM.consider this a biological AU of an AU from the you that waft by series, because i will never not regret just writing intersex omegas throughout.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: abo!jjp [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1472558
Comments: 6
Kudos: 222





	pink

**Author's Note:**

> i was talking to mia about intersex omegas & then this happened idek i was just trying to provide motivation! 
> 
> also they titled this bc my brain gave out.

* * *

Much like everything else in their life together, they tip together over a line without much discussion beforehand. Though Jaebeom thinks, as Jinyoung slides, all indulgent smiles and warm hands on Jaebeom's shoulders, into his lap, that Jinyoung may well have planned this out beforehand.

It's hard to get a good stretch of time to themselves, after all.

Jinyoung dips his head to kiss Jaebeom sweetly, then moans when Jaebeom sucks at his plush lower lip, dips his hands low to knead at Jinyoung's ass the way that he's been dreaming of for so long. The give of it beneath Jaebeom's fingers is addicting, as is the way Jinyoung's breath hitches every time his ass is spread open, the way Jinyoung's hips grind down.

Their kisses are loud and wet, the way that Jinyoung's sucking on his tongue is making Jaebeom desperate, and then Jinyoung's thighs part a little wider, enough for him to slide down just that bit more. The pressure and friction has Jinyoung tilting his head back and moaning; Jaebeom buries his own in Jinyoung's neck, mouth open and panting against the gathered sweat and dark musky scent there.

Jinyoung's rolling their hips frantically together and Jaebeom can't help but buck up to meet him. Still, he has to ask: "Are -- is this -- okay?"

In between gasps, Jinyoung swears at him.

Jaebeom laughs, a little hysterical. "Company -- sex ed --"

"Shut _up_ ," Jinyoung snarls, and kisses Jaebeom hard.

He lets Jaebeom up for oxygen a while later when Jaebeom's fingers press a little harder, cleave his ass a little more, and Jinyoung lets out a startled, high-pitched sound.

Jaebeom is abruptly aware of how thick the heavy spice of Jinyoung's arousal has grown, and of a — his own dick twitches hard — certain wetness against his fingertips.

"Oh gods," Jaebeom murmurs, dazed, and slide his fingers in a little more against the dampening cotton of Jinyoung's pyjama pants, unthinkingly digging into the heat between his cheeks, fingertips tucking under to where his ass meets his thighs. "Nyoungie, you're -- wet."

When he looks up, Jinyoung's eyes are shut and his swollen, pink lips are parted, as he whimpers almost inaudibly.

The burning desire to directly feel where Jinyoung is so slick, so wet and hot just for Jaebeom, overcomes him. He's yanking Jinyoung's pants down, dragging the elastic waist of it over the curve of Jinyoung's ass and only letting go when they're caught around his plush thighs.

"Oh," Jinyoung says very quietly, and tips forward to bury his face into Jaebeom's neck, to suck a desperate bruise into the skin there when Jaebeom slides his hands covetously up over his ass again, lets himself cup the perfect, pert plushness of it before stroking the fingers of his left hand down and under and in, the glide of it so maddening as his fingers stroke Jinyoung's folds apart, gather wetness until they reach the hot, clutching epicentre of it all.

"Okay?" Jaebeom whispers. He can't believe they're here now, that his fingers are rubbing in gentle circles against Jinyoung's entrance, slippery with slick and already pulsing like Jinyoung's clenching down on nothing. He wants to give Jinyoung something to clench down on.

Jinyoung bites harder in retaliation, before turning his face to moan, "Fuck me, hyung." He swallows, throat clicking. "Your fingers, hyung, please."

"Fuck," Jaebeom groans, and gives them to him, pressing two into him as gently as he can. He's not helped by the way Jinyoung inhales quickly before rolling his hips down quick and hard onto them, clenching hard and moaning so loudly Jaebeom has to kiss him to swallow down the sounds he's making.

Jinyoung rides his fingers like this: lifting himself up and dropping back down, so wet it's frictionless, his slick soaking Jaebeom down to the wrist; his pretty dick bobbing and bumping between their bellies, red-flushed and glistening in the low light of Jinyoung's room; his desperate sounds caught in the space between their mouths.

"More," Jinyoung demands huskily, pulling away abruptly. "I need -- hyung, p-please."

"I --" Jaebeom slides a third finger into him, curls his knuckles a little and Jinyoung shrieks, one leg kicking out a little as he clenches down, grinds his hips in a circle, and everything abruptly gets even wetter. Jaebeom is so hard it hurts now, and he'd like nothing more than to replace the fingers in Jinyoung with his dick.

"Hyung," Jinyoung gasps, even as he's pulsing around Jaebeom's knuckles, "Hyung." He's reaching forward and oh, god, palming at the bulge in Jaebeom's pants. "You're so -- I want --"

Jaebeom tips him over onto his back, then, and watches -- a little awed -- as Jinyoung's thighs just bow outwards and flop along with the rest of him. As Jinyoung's hips continue to buck up onto the fingers Jaebeom has in him.

"Next time," Jaebeom promises, low and a little fuzzy in the head. "Fuck, Nyoungie, you --"

He dips low and in between Jinyoung's thighs to mouth at his pretty little dick, nuzzle down and bury his face where he's been wanting to, in the thick of Jinyoung's scent, the slippery spice of him everywhere as Jaebeom licks around his fingers, tongues into him.

Like this, he can't muffle the way Jinyoung screams. Like this, he couldn't have predicted the way that Jinyoung goes wild over him, the fingers that slide into his hair and pull him firmer against Jinyoung's cunt.

Like this, though, Jaebeom can suckle at Jinyoung's sensitive inner folds and lick at the viscous, spiced wetness that's spilling out of Jinyoung; he can lean up and fuck Jinyoung hard with the fingers he has in him; and he can massage at the spot that's made Jinyoung go breathless and taut as a string.

When Jinyoung comes, his back arches and his face creases with laughter. Jaebeom wants to press this image permanently into the leaves of his memory: another first for a night of firsts.

He gentles his fingers, and moans a little when a steady spill of slick follows the withdrawal of his fingers, the mouthwatering scent of Jinyoung making his dick throb hard.

"Jaebeommie," Jinyoung breathes, fingers reaching for him even as his chest is still heaving.

What can Jaebeom do but go to him, but slide his wet fingers together with Jinyoung's and lean in so that their foreheads knock together.

This kiss is sweet again, until Jinyoung tilts his pelvis up and locks a weak leg around Jaebeom's upper thigh, nudges at his swollen dick.

"Don't you want to?" he asks, still in that breathlessly throaty way. Fuck. Jaebeom did that.

"Want to what?" Jaebeom blinks, hips already grinding his dick into the hot, swollen give of Jinyoung's pussy. He can feel how wet Jinyoung is through the thin cotton of his sweatpants, how hot and ready he still is.

Jinyoung nips at his cheek. "Feel me," he says, and starts pushing at the waistband of Jaebeom's pants for good meausre. "Don't you want to be inside me, hyung?"

"I --" Jaebeom's hips betray him, with the reflexive jerk they give in response to Jinyoung's invitation.

"I want you to," Jinyoung murmurs, and succeeds in freeing Jaebeom's cock. He cups it tenderly for a moment, then rolls his hips up so that the fat, shining head of Jaebeom's cock nudges against him. "Jaebeommie-hyung, I want to feel you come inside me."

Being merely a man, and one who has been suffering intolerable teasing for months -- years, even -- Jaebeom spits out an expletive and spreads Jinyoung open again with his fingers -- his folds are swollen, red, and shining with slick. As he looks, Jinyoung visibly clenches around the head of his cock and whines, hips bucking up off the bed.

"Fuck," Jaebeom groans, and slams home.

Under the uncontrolled onslaught of his thrusting, Jinyoung is searing hot bliss, wet and tight around him, the squelch and smell is dizzying, and Jaebeom's dragged close to the edge very quickly, hips swinging faster and out of any kind of rhythm he managed to establish.

"Yes," Jinyoung has been chanting into the hot, humid space between their faces, "Yes, yes." And as the intensity of Jaebeom's thrusts picks up, his chants skew up into cries, like they're being punched out of his lungs.

Jinyoung feels so good, rippling around him all slick and sweet, like he was made just to take Jaebeom's cock; Jaebeom spills abruptly into Jinyoung, who moans and shudders around him, lets things like 'oppa, you feel so good' and 'oppa, fill me up' fall out of that devil's pout. The orgasm seems neverending, until he's collapsed onto Jinyoung.

A few mind-blank moments of just catching his breath later, Jaebeom realises that he's still half-hard, and that Jinyoung must be sore. "Fuck, sorry, let me ..."

"Fuck," he swears again, when he moves to withdraw and their comingled scents hit his nose, the milky white come trickling out of Jinyoung stirring heat low in his belly; something Jaebeom will want to taste when he feels more capable of moving.

But then Jinyoung's whining and stopping Jaebeom mid-withdrawal, thighs locking around Jaebeom's hips.

"Fuck, Nyoung-ah," Jaebeom chokes out, and obediently slides back in. "You... that was ..."

"Good." Jinyoung smiles at him. "You made me feel so good."

Words, they have been stolen from him.

"I'm -- I'm glad," Jaebeom manages. He chokes when Jinyoung squeezes around him, still smiling that crinkly-eyed smile. "Ah! Wait, Jinyoung-ah —"

Jinyoung blinks up at him faux-innocently, even though he's anything _but_. "Oh, sorry, I just thought, you're still kind of hard and ..."

"Give me," Jaebeom gulps, "a ... a few minutes, okay?"

"Okay," Jinyoung says, worryingly pliant. "As long as we can stay like this. You in me."

Like Jaebeom could deny Jinyoung anything, let alone this: the supple, rhythmic ripple of Jinyoung's cunt a hot, wet kiss around his sensitive cock. Fuck, Jaebeom would give anything to spend an entire day like this, just ... with Jinyoung warm and pliant in his arms, on his cock, pouting at him for kisses.

"Roll over," Jinyoung orders next. "I want to be on top."

Carefully, Jaebeom does, and does not groan a bit when Jinyoung flexes around him, like he's really committed to keeping Jaebeom in him.

"I wonder," Jinyoung murmurs, eyelids drifting down so that his lashes flutter thick against the tops of his round cheeks, "what it'd feel like."

"Hmm?"

"Your knot," he says absently, and he _definitely_ feels the way Jaebeom's cock twitches in him. The gleam in Jinyoung's eyes is knowing and gleeful, when he blinks them open. "Oh? You want to knot me, hyung?"

"Fuck's sake, of course I want to." Jaebeom smacks his ass a little in exasperation, and then hisses when Jinyoung yelps and clenches, mouth going a little slack. "Ah, _you_ like that, Jinyoungie?"

"I guess," Jinyoung breathes, his eyes a little dreamily unfocussed. "Hyung, can you —"

"No," Jaebeom says, because he really is ... still sensitive. "Not unless I pull out." And then, seeing Jinyoung start to pout, offers, "I'll eat you out."

The indecision on Jinyoung's face is dreadfully adorable, so he leans up a little on an elbow to kiss it away.

Jinyoung turns it dirty almost immediately, running his tongue along the seam of their lips and biting, then sucking Jaebeom's tongue into his own mouth, making whining little noises in the back of his throat.

"Okay," he pants, drawing back from obliterating what remains of Jaebeom's braincells. "Eat me out, baby. But — --"

Jaebeom pauses in the middle of the scramble down to bury his face at the apex of Jinyoung's thighs, to lick up the thick cloudy come that's dripping out of Jinyoung. He tries stopping the leak up with two fingers; just the fingertips; it pulls a whine out of Jinyoung anyway.

When he looks up, the flush on Jinyoung's cheeks is a little deeper, and he looks embarrassed for someone who's semi-professed to wanting to warm Jaebeom's cock.

"You," Jinyoung stops, gulps, and then lifts his chin. "I want you to slap me while you're eating me out."

"Slap ...?" Jaebeom looks down at his fingers on Jinyoung's cunt, and back up, a little lost. "Like ..." And then he gives an experimental tap with his fingers, not too hard. "This?"

Jinyoung's quick little inhale is just about audible, and he sounds strained when he says, "Harder."

Swallowing hard, Jaebeom slides his fingers into Jinyoung briefly, trying to tuck his come back into Jinyoung before withdrawing them.

"Okay, baby," he murmurs, and stiffens his fingers. "I'm gonna —" he brings them down on Jinyoung's fat, heavy folds, the red shining glossy opening of him, with a loud wet slap.

The moan this drags out of Jinyoung goes straight to Jaebeom's cock, and the way he can feel Jinyoung's pussy clench under his fingers, the suck of it against the pads of his fingers is just -- he brings his fingers down again, and again, and Jinyoung's just panting and mewling at this point, his own little cock tapping against his lower belly, leaving trails of pre-come, and Jaebeom ... Jaebeom wants to put his mouth on Jinyoung so badly, his pussy so messy with new slick and stained white with Jaebeom's own come, smelling so dizzyingly good.

He starts with Jinyoung's cock, kissing the swollen glans of it and then taking him into his mouth, sucking while he slides three fingers back into Jinyoung; Jinyoung's babbling now, high and wordless, heels pressed into Jaebeom's back as he bucks into Jaebeom's mouth, rolls his hips down onto Jaebeom's fingers. When he feels Jinyoung clutch hard around his fingers, hears his voice break, he backs off to a loud complaining whine that breaks into another moan when Jaebeom slides his mouth down to press a sucking kiss into Jinyoung's hungry cunt, lick at the mess of him and slide his tongue into the hot suck of Jinyoung alongside his fingers.

"Fffffff —" Jinyoung barely manages to aspirate, before his fingers are sliding into Jaebeom's hair and holding him in place.

Jaebeom can follow instructions well: he licks in and up, in and up, buries his face deeper and inhales, lets his exhaling moan vibrate into Jinyoung, and smiles to himself when Jinyoung makes a broken sound. The slick is everywhere, heavy on his tongue, coating his face and his fingers.

His cock is pulsing hard now, and he rubs against the bed as he goes to, fucking Jinyoung with his tongue, his fingers, groaning at the clench of Jinyoung's fingers in his hair, the way Jinyoung's thighs are trembling around his head, the way Jinyoung's grinding himself against Jaebeom's face, until it all breaks and Jinyoung's letting out an almost breathless _haaaaa_ as he arches up and pulses hard. 

And fuck, but he's absolutely coated in his own slick, shining with it.

"Can you," Jaebeom gulps for air, licks the heady musk of Jinyoung off his lips. "I mean, can I —"

"Fucking," Jinyoung bites off even though he's panting too, pushing at him to roll over and push back into a knees-splayed kneel. "Get in me before everyone gets back."

A little delirious with how horny he is, Jaebeom laughs, reaching down to spread Jinyoung's pert, plush ass, marvel at how his slicked up fingers slip against Jinyoung's skin there too; Jinyoung's come is everywhere.

"Yes sir," he murmurs, and slides home.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> grurgh.


End file.
